Widowmaker vs Bossk
Widowmaker vs Bossk is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventy-fifth DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 5! Overwatch vs Star Wars! They're in each other's sights, but which assassin would take a win? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Someone out there had put a mighty high price on the members of Overwatch. And, licking his reptilian lips, Bossk was very happy to collect that bounty on however many members he could take down. Throughout the day, he and another hunter had been tracking and battling D.Va while dealing out minor damage. But now they had a good opportunity to finish her. She stomped through the doors, and Bossk fired a mortar from his launcher, blowing the machine to pieces. He then blasted a shot into the back of his now former partner, ensuring the credits were his own. But then a sniper shot landed right before his feet, forcing the Trandoshan to dive for cover. Here we go! The rapid fire rounds of the Widow's Kiss rained down on the wall Bossk hid behind, the Trandoshan snarled as he reloaded his Mortar Launcher. He then swapped for a blaster rifle and began trying to scramble closer to his attacker's location. He took several steps before having to hide behind cover again. This time, it was a barrel of some kind of fuel. Not ideal. Bossk fired a Mortal for Widowmaker, who dived away from the brunt of the impact but still suffered some knock back. Bossk wasted no time in closing the distance between himself and Widowmaker, throwing a concussion grenade. Widowmaker quickly activated her visors, which provided a little protection against the disorientation factor of the explosive but the rest of her body was caught with the blast. She crashed back first against the wall and Bossk leapt at her with a bite prepared. On instinct, Widowmaker dodged the attack, and Bossk slammed his face into the wall. Widowmaker cracked the back of Bossk's head with her gun, and with the bounty hunter stunned, she used her Grappling Hook to gain a much better vantage point. She overlooked Bossk, and caught him on the shoulder with a single shot. The Trandoshan snarled again, and backed into cover. Patient, Widowmaker looked to see what Bossk's next move would be. She dropped a Venom Mine beneath where she had climbed to and dared Bossk to close her down. So he did. With a Grappling Hook of his own, Bossk made his way to the roof alongside Widowmaker. He swiped at her face, knocking her on her back. As he tried to pin her, she raised her Widow's Kiss and tried to hold him at bay. The pair wrestled for a couple of seconds, but Bossk greatly overpowered her. He lifted her into the air and slammed her back down to his feet. He then grabbed her by the throat, and went for a chokeslam manoeuvre. He stuck his knee out, making sure she landed on the small of her back to deal almost crippling damage. But Bossk was not through with her yet. He grabbed her by the hand and twisted it, getting ready to break the arm. Desperate, Widowmaker jabbed her finger right into Bossk's eye. He dropped her, while furiously swiping at her as she wriggled away. But before Widowmaker could truly capitalise, Bossk kicked her in the stomach. "Cheap trick. Good thing I'm gettin' paid good for you lot!" Bossk spat. Widowmaker quickly drew her weapon, catching Bossk in the stomach but the Trandoshan wouldn't slow down. With a huge clothesline, he levelled Widowmaker again. This time, she was able to put up a better fight, kicking Bossk in the back of the knee. She then got back to her feet, smashing her weapon against Bossk's snout. Bossk rolled another concussion grenade, forcing both combatants to vacate the immediate area. Still on the roof, however, Widowmaker remembered a trick she had set up earlier. She looked across at Bossk, who was about to give chase. She used her grappling hook to get back below, safely next to D.Va and the other hunter Bossk had murdered. Bossk knocked her down with a mortar shot, but when he dropped down from the roof, he activated the Venom Mine. He gagged and hissed as the poison took over his senses. He desperately fired shots in multiple directions, but Widowmaker remained composed. She shot Bossk through each hand with surgical accuracy, and then took aim again at her disarmed rival. One head shot later, Bossk dropped to the ground, lifeless. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Widowmaker! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Creature themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Overwatch vs Star Wars themed battles Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights